


The Guilty Never Sleep Peacefully

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 10/11 Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Guilt, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in the Tardis</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guilty Never Sleep Peacefully

Eleven was in the control room when he first heard the screams.  
He ran to the room he shared with Ten and found the other thrashing in their bed, screaming in his sleep.  
"Oh no, not again," The elder lamented quietly as he approached the bed, placing his hands on Ten's shoulders.  
At the touch, Ten's eyes snapped open and he looked around the room wildly.  
"It was just another night terror, dear," Eleven told the other gently as he noted that the younger was sweating profusely.   
Ten looked at the elder with misery in his eyes as he uttered, "Rose..."  
With a slight wince, Eleven pulled Ten into his arms, letting the younger bury his face into the older's shirt.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry that she's gone..." Eleven never knew what to say because...what could be said?  
So, he did the only thing he could: hold onto Ten until they fall asleep.


End file.
